Non-Volatile Dynamic Random Access Memory (NVDRAM) is a combination of volatile memory and non-volatile memory, such as a Solid State Device (SSD), manufactured on a single device. The non-volatile memory acts as a shadow memory such that data stored in the volatile memory is also stored in the non-volatile memory. And, when power is removed from the device, the data of non-volatile portion of the NVDRAM remains even though the data in the DRAM is gone. Other implementations of SSD backed DRAM on separate devices are used when host system application capacity requirements are relatively small. However, in a Host Bus Adapter (HBA) physical NVDRAM and SSD backed DRAM options are generally not practical due to DRAM size limitations, power consumptions, and the like.